


Caring For You

by WrittenFire



Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Steve McGarrett, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Whether that lack of sleep came from nightmares or insomnia Danny didn’t know, but either way he tried to make things easier on Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503434
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Caring For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt eleven: Stitches (continuation of day three)
> 
> Ah yes, posting a challenge fill from last year when the challenge is already going on for the new year. That is so very me. Enjoy the fic!

Something was wrong with Steve. Admittedly Danny thought that a lot, and even said the same  _ to Steve  _ often, but there was usually a fond undertone when he did. In this case, Danny was truly worried that something unknown had happened to the man. Until he could get the man to open up to him though, Danny was left doing what he could to help his best friend, even though it felt like shooting in the dark and hoping for the best. 

  
  


Judging by the bags under Steve’s eyes and the way he wore fatigue like a heavy blanket, Danny would guess that Steve’s problem was a lack of sleep. Whether that lack of sleep came from nightmares or insomnia Danny didn’t know, but either way he tried to make things easier on Steve. At work he was the same as always, but the soft touches and fond, love filled endearments were doubled. 

  
  


Their team had noticed, as Danny had expected them to—if they hadn’t he would be disappointed—but no-one said anything. It was all too easy to see that  _ something  _ was up with Steve, and that, for whatever reason, (he knew the reason, but going down that path was something Danny was just not ready for) Danny’s moments of showing his love for the man were helping. 

  
  


The night after Steve stumbled his way into Danny’s bed, body trembling and so uncertain about his welcome, Danny knew that he needed to change tactics. As much as him showing Steve love was helping, it wasn’t enough, and Danny wanted to help Steve take steps to resolve the issue before it became too much. He was well aware of how debilitating nightmares could be; after Steve drove halfway across the island just to fall asleep in his arms, Danny knew that was definitely the cause of Steve’s current suffering. 

  
  


One of the best ways Danny had found to make Steve’s worries recede—even if only for a time—was to bring his kids over to spend quality time with their favorite Uncle Steve. It wasn't a hardship, sharing so much of his prized family time. Steve loved Danny’s kids like they were his own, and Danny couldn’t ask for anything more. Watching the three interact always calmed something inside of himself as well, so Danny truly didn’t mind sharing.

  
  


They were all at Danny’s when things finally came to a head. Charlie and Grace had sweet-talked their Uncle Steve into coming over for dinner, the promise of homemade, William’s family recipe lasagna too strong a lure for Steve to resist. The man had shown up with a bottle of wine for the adults to share and a bottle of soda each for the kids. 

  
  


Though obviously tired, Steve was lively with the kids and their shared laughter and the soft sounds of the radio in the background reminded Danny strongly of his childhood, of those nights that he and his siblings would help  _ their _ parents out in the kitchen for dinner. Those memories were some of his most precious, and to be recreating them with Steve left him warm inside, and falling harder in love with the man. 

  
  


Everything had been going perfectly, up until it wasn't. 

  
  


Steve was chopping the vegetables they needed for dinner, Charlie flitting between his Uncle Steve and his Danno while Grace watched him in amusement and prepped the salad. Charlie was standing next to Danny, helping him add some of the newly chopped vegetables to the pan—a recent addition to the recipe, since Grace had recruited her brother into making sure their Danno ate better, and he couldn’t resist  _ both  _ of their pouty looks at the same time—when they heard Steve utter a curse, the knife clanging noisily down to the counter.

  
  


Danny turned from the stove the second he heard Steve curse; they were both careful to watch their language in front of the kids so for Steve to have dropped a curse as he did, Danny knew he must have hurt himself. He cut the heat, gently nudging Charlie in Grace’s direction so that he could make his way to Steve and see what he’d done.

  
  


“What happened, babe?” Danny asked, grabbing Steve’s hand and gently lifting his injured finger to see the damage. 

  
  


“Nothing, Danny, just...nicked myself, that’s all,” Steve grumbled, his entire body stiff against Danny’s side.

  
  


“Babe, I think you did more than just nick yourself,” Danny worriedly announced when he was able to see the injury clearly, not liking the look of what he could see before blood welled up again. 

  
  


“Is he okay, Danno?” Grace asked worriedly, holding her brother close while they watched Danny order Steve to hold the now ruined towel to his wound, steamrolling over Steve’s protests. 

  
  


“He will be, Gracie. I’m just going to take him down to the ER and see if he needs stitches, or if they can get him to stop bleeding on his own,” Danny answered truthfully, running a soothing hand through Charlie’s hair as they passed. Danny guided Steve out of the kitchen so they could get ready to leave. “I’m going to need you to stay here with Charlie, okay?” 

  
  


“Can we come with you?” Grace followed after her father, her hold on Charlie’s hand bringing him along behind her. 

  
  


“No, Monkey--neither of you need to be sitting in the ER while we wait to be seen. Stay here and keep each other company—knowing you’re taking care of each other is a weight off my mind,” Danny admitted, snatching the keys from the side table by the door. "Order a pizza for the two of you, and I’ll clean up the kitchen when we get back.” He kissed both their foreheads in goodbye, and Steve smiled shakily at the kids as he was gently pushed out the door. 

  
  


“Love you kids, I’ll text you Grace!” Danny called reassuringly, Steve’s “Love you both!” sounding before the door shut heavily behind them. “Come on, babe, let’s get you to the ER.” Danny’s hand a steady pressure at the small of Steve’s back, directing him to the car. 

  
  


“Do you think the kids will be okay?” Steve asked, letting Danny help him into the passenger seat, only sighing softly when the man reached over to buckle Steve’s belt for him. He knew how worried Danny was about this, and since the incident happened in front of the kids...Steve was going to let him fuss, and just enjoy the attention as much he could. 

  
  


“They’ll be fine, babe. Just focus on yourself—Grace will let me know if they need me.” Danny replied, driving quickly—but safely—down the road and to Tripler. Words rested at the tip of his tongue, but Danny held them back, deciding to wait until Steve had been helped before asking the question that burned to be free. 

  
  


When they arrived at the hospital Danny parked as close to the entrance as he could, hand finding its way once again to the small of Steve’s back. Danny filled out the forms while Steve stood beside him, trusting him to get all of the information correct. Thanks to how often their work found them in the hospital they were seen quickly, and in no time at all found themselves sitting on a bed, curtain drawn around them while they awaited a doctor. 

  
  


“Well, Commander. Detective. What happened this time?” Dr Warner asked, closing the curtain behind her and snagging the chart from the end of the bed. 

  
  


“A cut to the hand while at home,” Danny answered, stepping to the side and watching intently as Dr. Warner picked up Steve’s hand, unwrapping their makeshift towel bandage to get a closer look. 

  
  


“Well, it’s certainly a nasty little cut, Commander.” Dr Warner chastised, turning to the nurse and relaying instructions before returning her attention to Five-O’s finest. Once the nurse left to grab the needed supplies, Dr Warner turned her attention back to Steve’s hand. “Once we clean the area, we’ll numb your hand and put in some stitches.” 

  
  


Steve sighed. “Definitely think we need them?”

  
  


“Yes, Commander, you do,” Dr Warner and Danny shared a look; Steve chose to ignore it, focusing instead on watching the process. All in all it didn’t take very long, and before he knew it Dr Warner was ushering the two out, asking not to see them again anytime soon; Danny followed behind Steve and sent off another message to Grace to let her know that they were finished and heading back home. Danny lasted until they were in the car, engine running and seat belts buckled, ready to go, before the words he’d been holding in finally fell free. 

  
  


“Steve…” He turned to find Steve’s focus already on him. “Babe, what happened?”

  
  


“It was an accident, Danny, that’s all,” Steve grumbled, aware they wouldn't be leaving without a conversation and not looking forward to it. Danny would get him to spill his guts, and Steve wasn’t sure he was ready for that. 

  
  


“Steven, baby, that’s not  _ just  _ an accident. Is this—” Danny took a fortifying breath. “I know you haven’t been getting much sleep, lately. Been having nightmares?” he asked for clarification; they were both aware that Danny was guessing right, but asking to give Steve the opportunity to fess up without force. For him to cut himself at home, in front of the kids—it was the straw that broke the camel's back, and Danny was going to push Steve to open up before it got any worse.

  
  


Steve sighed, shoulders slumping as the last walls he’d been holding up fell beneath the weight of Danny’s love and care. “Yeah, Danny. It’s been, uh, pretty bad.”

  
  


Danny reached over and linked fingers with Steve’s free hand, offering him comfort. Steve held on tightly, reading how sorry Danny was, how worried, and the love he had for him in that simple gesture, just how Danny had intended it to be. They had quickly gained the ability to communicate without words at the start of their partnership, and the closer they became to falling into something  _ more _ , the easier they found they could communicate with a simple touch or glance alone. 

  
  


“Are you ready to talk about it?” Danny asked softly, squeezing Steve’s hand and waiting patiently for the other man to answer. It was a big thing that he was asking; after Steve’s impromptu sleepover following a nightmare, Danny had brought up counselling, easing it into a conversation to see how Steve felt about it. The response was a resounding no, and while Steve knew that Danny wanted to press, he appreciated the fact that his partner had let it drop with nothing more than an assurance that he was there, whenever Steve needed him. 

  
  


The fact that Danny would be there for him was never in question, but to hear it confirmed was a load off his shoulders. 

  
  


“Yeah, Danno. I am,” Steve sighed.

  
  


“Then when the kids get to bed, we’ll figure it out. Together,” Danny promised, cupping Steve’s cheek with his free hand. Steve turned his head into the touch, the thumb rubbing tenderly at the bag under his eye soothing Steve in more ways than one. “I love you, Steve.” Danny’s words were heartfelt, achingly full of emotion for the man held in his hands.

  
  


“I love you too, Danny,” Steve replied in kind, exhaling a shaky breath at the feel of Danny’s lips pressed to his forehead. With Danny at his side, Steve knew that they would figure it out, and that Danny would be there for him and have his back while he found his feet on shaky ground. They took a moment to soak in the soft comfort of the moment; Danny pressed another soft kiss to the tip of Steve’s nose, the action drawing a smile from the man. 

  
  


“Let’s go home,” Danny murmured, and the two slowly drew apart, with a last squeeze of the hand. “The kids are waiting to see you.” 

  
  


The words washed away the last of Steve’s resistance, and as they began their drive home, Steve found himself grateful—and not for the first time—for the universe giving him Danny, Grace, and Charlie - for giving him a family, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be finishing out my ideas from last years list, so still have some whump to look forward to! 
> 
> I’m posting this while tired and achy (smoke + allergies + asthma = yuck) so if I missed any tags, my bad. I just really wanted to get this up before I fell asleep!


End file.
